


tangle me in your web

by damipussycomplex



Series: noncontober 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Shot, Comeplay, Hotdogging, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Noncontober 2020, Restraints, Spit As Lube, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: When Damian wakes up, he doesn't know where he is. All he knows is that he's tied down, someone's touching him and he can't get away.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: noncontober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951705
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	tangle me in your web

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 5 of noncontober: restrained/bondage.

When Damian wakes up, he is lying face down on top of a table, arms stretched out in front of him and cuffed to the corners of it. His wrists feel numb and cold, as does the rest of his body, goosebumps pricking along his spine and making him shiver. 

Once he becomes slightly more aware of both himself and his surroundings, Damian realises that he is naked, not even in his underwear, and flushes at the position he’s been left in – practically on his hands and knees, ass in the air like he’s presenting himself to somebody. And he’s wearing a _gag_.

He doesn’t like how exposed he is, doesn’t like that he has no weapons or form of protection against whoever it is that brought him here and left him in such an undignified position, and he _definitely_ doesn’t like that he has no idea where he is or who he is currently with. 

A calloused hand suddenly smooths over the back of his thigh and Damian jumps, straining his neck to try and see who it is. But he’s stopped short, sudden aching pressure around his throat, and looks down to see a _collar_ of all things with a leash clipped onto it, leading off the edge of the table and no doubt attaching to one of the legs. 

Fury courses through his veins and he bucks on the table, trying to kick out at whoever it is that’s touching him, but it seems as though his ankles are cuffed too, because Damian does little more than shuffle on the table. But Damian does not panic, at least not _visibly_ , because that would be showing vulnerability to his captor, and instead just seethes in his place, refusing to even twitch when the hand on his thigh becomes a hand squeezing his ass and a thumb brushes over his taint, teasing at his hole. 

He does end up letting out a muffled squeak though when another hand cups his balls and then squeezes his soft cock, fondling the head. Damian hears a huff of laughter, _feels_ it against his lower back and his heart starts to race as he wonders where exactly this mystery person is and what they plan on doing to him.

The hand on his cock moves away to join the one on his ass, groping at it and pulling his cheeks apart to spit on his hole. Damian gasps at the feeling, cheeks flushing as he tries to squirm away, but the hands are strong and insistent, firm on his ass as a thumb rubs at his hole and then pushes in dry up to the knuckle despite Damian’s best efforts to get away, dragging along his walls. Then Damian feels his own weight shifting and clothes brushing his bare skin, and he knows that the person has gotten onto the table, right behind him.

Damian’s breath hitches as the person pulls their thumb out and then forces in two fingers at once, eyes stinging with tears. The person seems to be wearing casualwear, because that’s definitely rough denim brushing against the back of his leg, and when Damian tries to look down past his thighs, twisting his neck against the table as the fingers roughly fuck in and out of his hole, he can see the blue of a pair of jeans and an untucked shirt.

It _hurts_ , and Damian repeatedly tries to yell at the person to stop, but all that comes out past his gag is some muffled angry yelling, and his efforts were for naught, only making saliva pool at the corners of his mouth and dribble down his chin onto the table as angry tears trickle out of his eyes. Soon enough, there are four fingers inside Damian, twisting and curling and stretching him out. Damian knows what comes _next_. He _knows_ what will happen when the fingers are pulled out of him and he is prepared for it. 

He _is_.

And yet, Damian is surprised when hands spread his ass open and what is undoubtedly someone’s cock rubs against the back of his thigh but doesn’t push into him. Damian had thought he was prepared for the blunt pain of penetration, of something forcing its way inside him, but he’s surprised when instead, the cock is nestled between his cheeks as the person starts to rut against his ass.

Damian still doesn’t _want_ this, but he’s torn between being thankful that he wasn’t penetrated and annoyed at himself for panicking so much about such a minor thing. He was trained by _Batman_ , by the League of Assassins. He shouldn’t fear an unknown hoodlum whose only power is that they are anonymous and _lucky_ that Damian is tied down.

The person still doesn’t say anything as they fuck against Damian’s ass, cock sliding over the curve of his ass and then the dip of his back, but Damian can hear their breathing getting quicker as their hips start to move even faster, balls slapping against his ass. It’s only then that Damian realises what they’re about to do, and lets out protests around the damned gag, yelling at them to stop, but they go ahead with it anyway. 

Damian flinches as come splatters all over his lower back and ass, pooling in the dip of his spine and dripping down the back of his thighs. His face burns with a humiliated flush, eyes stinging with unwanted tears as the person starts to rub it messily into his skin, leaving come drying all over him as he sits there, shaking like a leaf. He manages to force himself to look up when he hears footsteps nearing the end of the table, and lifts his head just as the person brushes past him to see their back as they unlock a small cupboard and pull out a packet of wipes.

It’s as the person lifts their arm to reach for something higher up in the cupboard and their shirt rides up their hip, revealing a thin, jagged scar. Damian _knows_ that scar. He’s seen it several times now, what with the fact that he shares a home with the person who has it. But it _can’t_ be… can it?

And it _is_. 

The person turns around fully, walking over to pat Damian on the cheek with a still-sticky hand, and he sees pale skin and dark, messy hair and icy blue eyes and a slightly deranged smile. It’s _Drake_. 


End file.
